


Day In

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [27]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Multi, no.27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwy loves days like this.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Day In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #27: Day In

She sits on Teddy's lap with Eliza's head in hers, her head resting against Robert's while Alex sits between her knees on the floor. She loves days like this, when neither of them have to work. She can lay with them in bed or on the couch and not have to worry if one or more of their bodies is in danger, or if she's distracting them. She can just be with all of them. 

Days like this are few and far between. Usually weekends. Usually at their place. Myfanwy and Gestalt make good use of that big bed.

Perfect.


End file.
